For the Longest Time
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Years after their high school romance, Rogue travels back to her long lost love. 3 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**No, I do not own these characters. Three parts. Rogue/?. Reviews are Yes. Flames are No.**

**Closing the Gaps**

Rogue stepped up to the front door of the small, freshly painted home. The lawn was covered in grass, bright green and freshly cut. The path to the large blue door, matching the color of the outside and shingles, was lined with small little rose pushes, blooming with bright red flowers. There was a porch swing to the left of the door and a rocking chair to the right. Rogue sighed. He'd really done well for himself, after beginning with nothing at all. She'd expected him to forget, but after seeing those roses, she supposed not. There was only one car in the driveway, for one person living in the house, so he probably wasn't married, which gave her a large sense of comfort she hadn't expected.

She took and step back and quietly plucked a rose from one of the stems. She really had thought he'd forgotten, but he must remember. He must.

With a new found courage, she gave three steady knocks on the door. She heard a loud thump, some cursing, and then the chain being unbolted. The door opened swiftly.

"Hello?" he said, freezing upon seeing her, "You. It's been _forever_."

"Has it?" she asked, starring into his eyes, still a deep blue color.

"When you left, I expected you to never come back. And you didn't, I suppose, until now."

"I needed to see you. You look good," she smiled.

He grinned, "It's good to see you, too. How long has it been? Since out senior year?"

"Eight years," she sighed, "I've kept track."

"Wow, well, come on in," he let the door fall open. She followed him inside. The home was nicely furnished, tidy, and very classy. He gestured for her to sit down on a bleach white couch in the living room. He disappeared for a few minutes, returning with two glasses of soda, and sitting next to her.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Nothing fantastic. Traveling, trying to figure out myself."

"And what's the verdict?" he asked.

"Still not sure. But I always remember feeling most myself with you. So I figured maybe finding you was the best way to see who I was. You always knew me better then I did."

"So it seemed," he said, looking at her curiously.

"And yourself? What has the great Mr. Independent been up to?" she asked.

"I own my own company, actually, nothing to do with my father though. If I can say anything, I've still done well on keeping him out. It's for the best, really."

"Yes, well, we can't all have great parents. The two of us are winners in the department of crappy parents."

"We have that in common," he pointed out.

"Among other things," Rogue smiled.

"Ah, I forgot to ask, how your gift is?" he asked.

"Still there. You're still the only man I could ever touch. Ever person. You're also the only man I've ever truly fallen for."

"Another thing in common," he whispered, leaning in, a little closer to her. She followed his suit until their lips were just hovering inches away.

"I see your gifts are still present," she said, not really caring.

"So is my heart," he whispered, closing the gap between them. Rogue was reluctant in the kiss, afraid she'd hurt him, but then the feeling of relief came, as nothing happened, and she remembered the good old days of high school.

Her good old days with Warren Worthington the Third.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews please. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to all of the users who did review. :D**

**Catching Up**

"What?"

"It's true, Drake and Pryde are married. I saw um at the park," Rogue smiled.

"How do you know they're together?" Warren asked.

"They had a kid with them, they were holding hands, and they had rings."

"Maybe they were babysitting, just conveniently wearing matching rings and holding hands so they could…oh I'm out," Warren sighed.

"And Storm and Hank."

"No," Warren said, scandalized.

"Saw um at the movies."

"What do you do? Stalk all our old high school cohorts?" Warren asked.

"I guess they just happened to be where I was. How do you know they weren't stalking me?" Rogue smiled.

"Cause they'd know I'd kick their asses if they were," Warren smiled, taking a big bite of pizza.

"I'm surprised Pizza Hut delivers this late," Rogue said, with her mouth full.

"They do for me, I advertise them."

"What exactly do you do?" Rogue asked, taking a sip from her beer bottle.

"Have you ever heard of Hearts and Aces?" Warren asked.

"You founded that?" Rogue choked on her food, "Damn Worthington, that's like the biggest company ever. Even bigger then Worthington Industries, how's your dad feel about that?"

"Ask him," Warren said, "I don't talk to him, remember."

"Oh, right. Well why are you living here then? I mean it's a cute house, but you could buy a huge place with your income."

"I don't need a big place. I mean it's not like somebody was living with me to take up some of the room with her…Cher records."

"Hey, I was obsessed with oldies in high school, not a big deal. I only had twelve of them."

"Man, I didn't know who the freak she was until I met you…"

"Big mistake," Rogue smiled.

"I don't know how many times I was forced to listen to 'Believe'."

"Aw, you poor boy."

"Very bad high school experience."

"And Cher still haunts you in your dreams?"

"Every night," Warren said dramatically. "She's gotten scarier since then."

"Plastic surgery doesn't work very well."

"Neither does trying to forget you."

"I'm just unforgettable."

"Marie," he whispered, leaning closer on the couch, "I have a confession."

"You used to listen to the Spice Girls?" Rogue asked. Warren cocked an eyebrow. "I found the CD in your room. Can't fight the spice I guess."

"I love you. Always have. Never been able to stop. Today, when you were on my porch steps, I almost died. You were back."

"I have a confession too," she smiled. He looked at her inquiringly. "I still listen to Cher." He sighed and relaxed back down on the couch.

"And," she continued, leaning against him, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter of this story, but there are plenty of Rogue/Angel fics on our profile, and plenty more coming too. And the beautiful Rogue/Angel babies can come all they want in your head, but if you must know, in this fic, they do have children in the future, I'm just not writing it. R and R.**

**Finding Home**

Rogue woke up. It was clearly the middle of the night. Darkness covered the bedroom, except for the small light cast by the moon. A full moon. A new moon.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, rubbing her bare back comfortingly.

"I'm not tired," she said, "My brain is doing a lot of thinking."

"About?" he asked.

"You. What's happening. This."

"And?" he asked.

"All my life I've never really felt at home. Safe. Except and your arms."

Warren sat up and pulled his arms around her.

"And I'm not sure I want to leave it again," she said, looking at him.

"Then don't," he whispered, "Don't leave me."

"Just wanted to make sure it was an option," Rogue said, leaning against him.

"The two of us, together, that's always an option. My favorite option."

"Warren, I'm sorry I left."

"I'm not," he said, "Because if you hadn't, maybe you would have slipped away from me from other reasons, and now I wouldn't have you in my arms."

"You were the best part of my life then. You are now."

"Love doesn't die," he said, kissing her neck.

"Neither does trust and I trust you to keep me safe."

"That I promise," he murmured, "That I promise."


End file.
